Chills
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: Sheppard gets hypothermia and Ronon get a cold. After a visit to a planet made of ice, and very cold water. Not to mention a stange creature.
1. Prologue

CHILLS

Prologue –

"It's been over a minute." Beckett said worried.

"He won't last much longer." Teyla commented.

They looked from one to another, a worried expression on each of their faces. Except Ronon's, his was blank. They were all staring at the whole, the black water lapping at the edge. They were all waiting for something to happen, hoping for John to re-appear soon.

Ronon backed up, out of the others sight, Silently he started taking off his heavy winter coat.

He sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but he had to and he knew it.

He ran across the ice, when he came upon the hole he launched himself into the air and dove in. The black water engulfing him, it was painfully cold against his skin. The last thing he heard was Beckett yelling in protest.


	2. Chills

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please R+R !!**

CHILLS

"It's going to be a chilly one." Chuck commented.

"Oh! Why is that?" Weir asked.

"Malp readings show it's about twenty below, Celsius."

"Is there any sign of civilization?" She asked.

"By the looks of it there is a small village approximately two mile from the gate."

"It can detect it from that far away?!" She asked surprised.

"It can see it, the land is very flat and white."

"Thank you chuck, I'll send Sheppard and his team, who knows what we'll find."

SGA – SGA

"Its white, its bright, and its cold." Rodney complained almost as soon as they stepped out of the gate.

"Its to early for your complaining." John commented.

"Why do we always have to walk." He continued to complain. "Look no trees, perfect place to bring a jumper."

"If you like you jumper falling through ice." John said. "You see we were advised not to bring a jumper, seeing as this planet seems to be made up of lots and lots of ice. And under ice is water. The last thing we need, or want is to bring a jumper and have it break though ice and fall into the freezing water. With us in it." He added.

"Oh! Well why wasn't I told about this?" He asked.

"You were eating." John stated.

They continued walking in silence for a while, until Rodney decided to talk again.

"Why is Beckett here?" He asked.

Beckett looked at him with mock insult. "Because I wanted to come." Beckett answered for himself.

"Why, didn't you notice this planet is all white, and has…"

"Stop!" Ronon ordered.

"What is it?" John whispered.

"I felt something."

"Where?"

"Underneath my feet."

"How did you feel something underneath your feet?" Rodney practically yelled.

"Shut up!" John whispered.

"Listen." Ronon said barely audible.

Everyone froze, and listened, and there it was, a scratching noise, it seemed to be growing continuously louder.

"What is it?" Teyla asked warily.

The scratching noise stopped.

"Well its gone now." Rodney proclaimed.

Without warning large chunks of ice were sent flying in all directions, water spraying all around. A large black creature jumped out of the whole straight into the air. It was long and black, with shield like skin that glistened in the sun. It's body was long with a web like tail that looked like it would be used for swimming. It landed on the ice next to the whole. It turned ant looked at them, it's red eyes glowing like hot embers. There it stood starring at them, hunger burning in its eyes like a fire. It took a step forward, then another, then another. John shot a warning fire in front of the creature. The creature looked directly at him, it's eyes changing from red, a ice blue in anger. It hissed a snake like tongue coming from its mouth. John gave a couple more shots. The creature backed up, and jumped back into the water.

"What was that?" Rodney squeaked.

"And you asking us?" John remarked.

He started walking over to the hole, cautiously. P-90 aimed at the hole. Teyla and Ronon followed closely behind. They spread around the whole, looking into the dark waters for any sign of the creature. When John was certain that the creature was gone he turned back to Rodney and Carson. "I think it's gone." And the moment those words left his mouth he heard a splash.

"John!" Ronon yelled, followed by shots from his blaster, John whipped around and

brought his P-90 up, showering the creature with bullets that had seemingly no affect. The creature let put a ear piercing scream.

The creature was falling back down now, everything told John to back up.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was waiting for a shot that would count.

He felt a large cold, clawed hand grasp his leg tightly, quickly pulling him into the water. He took a large breath before he disappeared below the waters.

The water soaked though his jacket in a matter of seconds. It was freezing, piercing like a thousand needles. It was painful he wanted to scream. The only thing that kept him from that, was knowing that if he did it would be the last thing he did. He looked up and saw the blue sky, fading darker and darker, as the creature pulled him down deeper.

He tried to yank his leg free, but the creature just responded by grasping his tighter, pain shooting though his leg as the creatures claws pierced his leg.

He remember that he still had his P-90, he attempted to fire it, only to be disappointed to find out it was out of ammo. He dropped, and grabbed for his side arm, his cold fingers being very stiff and not wanting to co-operate. He managed to get a grip on it, he shot down in the direction of where the creature was holding him. The creature screamed in agony, the sound waves painfully loud under the water, for a moment it held on tighter, then it released him. John immediately started swimming for the surface, not taking the time to take his jacket off. There was no time. He was running out of air, fast. His lungs and muscles were screaming for oxygen. His body protested each movement though the cold water. He was frantically grasping for the blue sky above him. His vision was starting to fade, lack of oxygen causing him to slowly loose consciousness, he was trying to hold on, he gave one last futile stoke, before loosing consciousness all together.

……

"It's been over a minute." Beckett said worried.

"He won't last much longer." Teyla commented.

They looked from one to another, a worried expression on each of their faces. Except Ronon's, his was blank. They were all staring at the whole, the black water lapping at the edge. They were all waiting for something to happen, hoping for John to re-appear soon.

Ronon backed up, out of the others sight, Silently he started taking off his heavy winter coat.

He sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but he had to and he knew it.

He ran across the ice, when he came upon the hole he launched himself into the air and dove in. The black water engulfing him, it was painfully cold against his skin. The last thing he heard was Beckett yelling in protest.

He descended though the dark water quickly. The water painfully cold against his bare arms.

It wasn't long before John came into view; He was floating there slowly sinking.

He wrapped his one arm around John, using his other to help swim back to the surface.

Ronon's powerful strokes propelling steadily them towards the surface.

They broke the surface taking a needed breath.

Teyla and Beckett grabbed John and hauled him onto the surface, Beckett dragged him father from the whole while Teyla and Rodney helped Ronon out, they handed him his jacket, he wrapped himself tightly into it.

"I need some help over here." Beckett called.

Teyla rushed over "What can I do?"

"We need to get this jacked off of him, and also his tac-vest underneath."

Together the quickly and efficiently removed his jacked and vest.

"He's not breathing." Beckett muttered. "I'm going to have give him CPR. But we need to get him back to Atlantis as soon as possible, you tree go and get help, and Ronon I don't want to see you coming back with them."

They all rushed off, heading back to Atlantis.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" He counted. He listened, and nothing, he breathed twice into John's mouth, silently praying that he would breath.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" He listened again, he gave him two more breaths. "Come on" Beckett muttered. "1-2-3-4…" John started coughing; Beckett turned him onto his side as

John coughed out a bunch of water. He continued coughing for a minute or so, clearing his system a bit.

He took a ragged breath "Hey!"

"How are you feeling?" Beckett asked.

"Really c.cold.' John said shivering.

"How could I be so stupid." Beckett said taking off his jacket and placing it over John. He was unhealthily pale.

"Where..s…the..oters." John asked.

"They've gone back to Atlantis, to get help." Beckett told him.

"Im..k..I.an..walk"

Beckett looked at him "you most certainly can not."

Ignoring Beckett John started struggling to his feet, Carson helped him, he knew there was no point arguing with John at this point. When he seemed stable enough Beckett let go of John. John stood there for a minute, he went to take a step, falling the moment he moved his foot. Beckett caught him and lowered him back to the ground covering him up again.

Beckett turned to see that the others had just made it though the gate "Hurry" He whispered.

SGA – SGA

"Where are Sheppard and Dr. Beckett?" Weir asked when they came through.

"Still on the planet, that why we are here. We need help." Rodney told her.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Sheppard pulled into the water, and has probably already got hypothermia, we need another team to back with us. And we need a stretcher to bring him back on." Mckay said.

"Pulled?" Weir asked questioningly.

"We'll explain later" Teyla offered.

"Is there anything else you need." Weir asked.

"We will need another coat, John had his on when he went in, so we'll need another one for Beckett. Also a couple blankets to warm the Colonel." Teyla added to the list of things they needed.

"We better hurry, is it at all possible for you to take a jumper?" Weir asked.

"No, if the creature back there could break though it I'm almost positive that something that is a couple times heavier than it will also break though."

They looked at Rodney disbelievingly."

Give or take a few pounds." He added.

"Let's get moving." Weir ordered.

SGA – SGA

The tips of Johns hair was starting to get frosty from the cold

"Im..s…s..ooo..c.old" John said shaking violently.

"I know, I know." Beckett said. "The others will be back soon" He glanced back towards the gate, there was still no one.

He noticed that Sheppard's eyes were starting to droop.

"Stay awake." Beckett ordered kindly.

"S..hard"

"I know." Beckett whispered.

"W..ho…s..ved..me?" John asked.

"Ronon."

"It…wez...s..s.tu…pid" John slurred.

Beckett smiled. "Yes, it was."

About five minutes later he noticed that John had stopped shivering.

John was barely conscious anymore, and it was another ten minutes before Teyla, Rodney, and a team of marines showed up.

They put John onto the stretcher, and covered him with a couple of thick blankets.

They handed Cason another coat, which he happily slipped on.

On their way back to the gate they kept up a quick pace, trying to get there as fast as possible.

John was unconscious by time they stepped though the gate.

"Lets get him into the infirmary, get those wet clothes off of him, put him into some scrubs. And then wait for me." Beckett ordered as soon as they were on the other side of the gate.

He followed closely behind as they transported John to the infirmary.

"I'm fine." Ronon grumbled angrily to a nurse.

"You need to stay here." The nurse told him kindly.

"Ronon stay where you are, and I'll get to you later." Beckett ordered as he walked thought the infirmary. But right now Sheppard needed to be attended to.

"Core temperature?" Beckett asked.

"Thirty degrees." A nurse told him, a pad in her hands.

"Okay people lets get to work." Becket ordered.

……

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Weir, were all waiting to here what was going on.

"It's taking a while." Rodney said to no one in particular.

"They're done when they're done." Weir said.

"I just wish it didn't take so long. I hate surprises." He mumbled.

Beckett came out and walked over to Weir.

"How is he." She asked trying not to sound to anxious.

"He has suffering from severe hypothermia, which didn't surprise me at all. So we're doing a Cardiopulmonary bypass."

She looked at him blankly, "That is…?" She asked.

"Right, sorry. His blood is circulated though a machine that warms his blood, it will warm his body temperature about one to two degrees every tree to five minutes." He explained, in muck simpler terms.

"This will help?" Teyla asked.

"Oh yes definitely."

"Anything else?" Weir asked.

"He has a small amount of frostbite, nothing serious though."

"So he'll be ok.?"

"He'll be just fine."

ONE WEEK LATER…

Ronon coughed loudly

"Eww" Rodney exclaimed "What are you doing trying to make me sick?" He asked Ronon, pulling his food tray closer to him.

"Maybe I will." Ronon said oddly, because of his stuffed up nose.

"Aren't colds just a darn pain in the butt." John asked sitting down.

"It's good to see you." Teyla greeted happily.

"It's good to see you to, though I don't know about you Ronon, that's a real nasty cold you got there. Now wherever did you get it?" John asked with a smile.

"Saving your sorry butt." Ronon grumbled.

"Cold putting you in a bad mood?" John asked.

Ronon turned and glared at him for a moment, before punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" John exclaimed. "Watch it, I'm very fragile."

"Now what on earth are you doing Ronon, I just got this lad out if the infirmary. You wanting to send him back?" Becket asked seriously.

Ronon turned to face him "Sorry." He muttered.

Beckett smiled "Cant you take a joke son?" He asked.

Ronon smiled, then sneezed, following that he scowled, "I hate this darn cold."

"I don't need you giving to John though, I'd rather there not be any complications." Beckett said pointedly.

"You have to admit Ronon, your sure glad you saved me." John joked.

"Next time you save me. Then you get a cold and we'll see how you feel then." Ronon said.

He stared at John solemnly, then he started to laugh, and everyone joined in.

It was the beginning of a great day.

THE END


End file.
